


the love that bloomed and died on the moon

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Black Blood, Drabble, Gen, LMAO, Love Confessions, Other, Sad, and, asura is in this too, basically crona is gonna die, death mentions, manga ending spoilers, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sad crona/maka drabble set towards the end of the manga where crona and asura are on the blackblood moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	the love that bloomed and died on the moon

This world has been dyed a deep, dark black, and yet my mind is clearer than ever. Finally, for the first time in my life, my head is empty, my thoughts are pure and unfiltered. The space around me is eerily still and quiet. Somewhere in the distance, a war is ending, voices are calling out, evil is dying…but here, in this proximity, it is horribly peaceful. A small smile tugs at the corners of my lips. I know that I have to die soon. 

Coming from the distance, I can feel her soul before I can see her. She is warm, calming, more pure and lovely than any flower in the world, with the scent of a cool stream. She comes into sight, floating towards me so angelically, draped in the white light that I have always seen her in. 

“Maka,” I speak her name. Before she has the chance to react, I reach for her and wrap her in my arms. Her body is stiff, and I can tell she hadn’t been expecting this. Still keeping the tight embrace, I tilt my head to whisper in her ear. “Usually it’s me who doesn’t know how to hug back…” 

Hearing my quip, the girl lets out a small chuckle, returning the embrace. “Crona…,” she whispers my name with her beautiful voice, her tone laced with disbelief. 

“Do I seem better than the last time you saw me?” I ask lightly as I pull back, smiling softly. My hands cup her shoulders, not yet wanting to break our physical contact. She does not respond right away, and I can assume she is trying to process my current state. After all, the last time she saw me, I was lost, drenched in blood, spewing madness… I let out a soft sigh, trying to forget my previous image. 

Gazing past Maka, I see Soul, hanging back with his hands coolly in his pockets, as usual. His eyes catch mine, and he gives me a nod, his sharp teeth revealed as he grins at me. I nod back at him, and for a moment, I can feel the pulse of his soul reach mine. A throb of regret pangs my heart as I remember the first time I met the white haired boy, and how while my mind was clouded with madness, I had nearly killed him. My gaze turns back to Maka, and I see that tears have begun to form in her eyes.   
I am going to die. I know this. I am going to die. But before I do, I need to make things right. 

My hand grazes Maka’s cheek, and I offer a soft smile as I release her for a quick moment. I move towards Soul, and hold my hand out to him. “Soul,” I speak in a soft voice, making it so that Maka cannot hear me. “This is the end for me…I just wanted to…I wanted to apologize, since I hadn’t done it before. I’m sorry for hurting you, for infecting you with the madness.”

Soul holds up a hand near my face, signaling me to stop talking. I flinch, surprised by his action. A sharp grin tells me that I have nothing to worry about. “No need to apologize,” the weapon tells me in a cool tone. “You should know by now, Crona. We’re friends. The past is in the past. And besides, I’ve always been a little bit crazy, too.” His hand forms a fist, and he holds it out to me. 

My expression softens, and I nod at his words, smiling lightly. I rest my hand on top of his fist. “Thank you, Soul,” I respond. “Take good care of Maka.” 

I turn my attention back to Maka, who is gazing at the two of us with confusion in her eyes, her emerald eyes which also hold the trace of tears. “Crona?” she reaches for me, grasping my hand in hers. “Crona, you’re okay, aren’t you? We have to get out of here, Asura is-”

“Asura is growing stronger,” I finish her sentence for her. “He’s absorbed my black blood, but in doing that, it’s also trapped him.” I pause, glancing down at the nothingness of a black abyss. “The black clown is gone…and Ragnarok is gone, too.”

Maka’s expression twists into one of remorse as she looks to me. “Oh, Crona, I…” I shake my head, smiling softly, signaling to her that I am not upset. 

“It’s okay, Maka,” I continue, reaching to grasp her other hand in mine. I hold our hands together, between us, and I gaze into her eyes as I speak. “I can stop Asura. I have to do this, to save you and everyone else. But mostly, Maka…” I close the distance between us, leaning in close to the angelic girl. “I need to do this to thank you and to repay you…you’ve made me realize that I can do something that I never thought I could do…”

“Cr…Crona, you…,” Maka breathes, her stammered words warm against the skin of my cheeks. 

“Maka…you made me realize that I am capable of love.” I waste no more time as I close the space between our bodies and press our lips together. Her kiss is warm and soft, just as I had imagined it to be. Her hands grip mine, and I squeeze hers back just as tight. It doesn’t last nearly as long as I wish it to, but I know that our time is running out. I pull away from the kiss and stare into her beautiful, shimmering eyes. 

“I love you, Maka,” I whisper as I step back. I hold out a hand, summoning the demon tool that I will use to end it all- the tool that will cause Asura and myself to be destroyed together, sealed away on the moon. As I grasp the tool in my hands, I look up to see Soul taking Maka’s hand, pulling her away to safety. She is crying, fighting against him to get back to me, but she cannot break free. I hold the tool to my chest, feeling the pulse of my soul activate it. 

My gaze connects with hers as I speak my final words… “…thank you.”


End file.
